


Splash

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had kept his secret hidden for 6 years. But then Frank came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

Gerard Way- red hair, brown eyes, and a sassy attitude- was a special kid. Not in a bad way, but in a, kind of, _magical_ way. He could do things that other people couldn’t. He practiced his, I guess you could say _power,_ on a regular basis. He was very secretive about it. No one knew, and he planned to keep it that way. He hadn’t even told his parents about it, and he had known since he was 11. 

 

He was 17 during this predicament; deep in the forest, trees surrounding him in a circular pattern. He was sitting on a damp log, and focusing. He put one palm facing up, and one palm facing downwards over top of the other. He lightly clenched his fingers, and smiled, as a little ball of water formed in the space between his two hands. He began to separate his hands more, and the sphere of water only grew larger. 

 

The liquid automatically made a puddle in his hand, as he heard a stick crack. He whipped his head behind him, and saw a boy- he looked about the same age as Gerard; black shoulder length hair, a lip ring, and dressed casually— walking through the woods. Gerard cautiously got up, and walked backwards, trying to stay clear of this unusual boy. He stepped on a rock, and tripped lightly, causing the unknown boy to look over. “Hi,” he greeted, walking towards Gerard.

 

“Stay away,” Gerard said, almost if on instinct. The black-haired boy cocked his head to the side. “I’m not going to hurt you, or anything,” he laughed a bit. “My name is Frank. What’s yours?”

 

Gerard blinked rapidly. It didn’t seem like this ‘Frank’ saw his little act of power, so he really had no reason to lie to him. “Uh, hey,” he waved awkwardly. “I’m Gerard.”

 

“Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?” Frank asked, sitting down on the log where Gerard once sat. “And why are your pants wet?” He said, giggling a little.

 

Gerard looked down, and sure enough, there was a wet spot right on his crotch. Gerard blushed- yes, he actually blushed- and shook his head. “It’s not what you think, trust me.” He said. “Then what is it?” Frank asked.

 

Gerard fumbled with his words. “I, uh, it’s, I just spilled some water on myself— before I came here, of course!”

 

Frank raised an eyebrow, a confused look on his face. “You’re strange, Gerard. I like you.” He said, getting up. “Ooh! And I also like your hair!” Frank exclaimed excitedly, bouncing towards Gerard. 

 

Gerard tensed up, and put two hands in front of his face. “Don’t touch m—“ he started, but then he heard the sound of water hitting the ground. He froze. He really didn’t want to look, but he knew he had to.

 

He removed his hands, and saw Frank looking at him with a horrified, but completely mesmerized, expression. He had water on the front of his shirt, and on his chin. He opened his mouth to scream, but Gerard quickly covered it with his hand. “Please don’t freak out! Please don’t panic, I can explain, I promise!” Gerard said, voice rushed, as Frank struggled to get free from his grip.

 

How could Gerard have messed up like this? He had done so well at hiding it, and then? Well, then, somebody _knew._ This was absolutely horrible for Gerard. He was terrified. He knew he had done something wrong. Frank could tell the police if he wanted to. Gerard was panicking- but only on the inside. He needed to deal with this now, and while he was somewhat calm. But, that was kind of hard when Frank was the exact _opposite_ of calm.

 

“Dude, back off!” Frank said loudly, and pushed Gerard away. He had no idea what Gerard was capable of. “What the _fuck_ was that?!” He practically yelled. Gerard's breathing was unsteady. “Please, Frank, calm down, I just—“ 

 

“No! This is _not_ something you see every day! Explain to me what the hell just happened!” Frank said, trying to sound stern, but his bottom lip was trembling lightly. Gerard reached out to Frank, which caused him to flinch a bit, backing away.

 

“I am 110% safe, I promise you. I won’t- and I don’t think I can- hurt you. It’s- It’s just water, okay?” Gerard said, slowly walking closer to the confused boy. Frank stayed still, and allowed Gerard to walk towards him. Gerard held a hand out to Frank. Frank looked at it, and shook his head. “I-I,” he stuttered. Gerard bit his lip. “Come on, Frank.”

 

Frank hesitantly took ahold of Gerard's hand, stepping closer. “Don’t hurt me,” he whispered. “I won’t, I swear.” Gerard said defiantly. “Sit,”

 

Gerard sat on the log. Frank followed his actions, beginning to trust the gifted red head.

 

“Okay,” Gerard said, calmly now. “You want to know how this happened?” Frank nodded.

 

“It all started when I was 11. It was just a normal day. I was laying on my bed, trying to think of something to do. I-I didn’t know what I wanted to do, and I was bored, so I clenched my blankets really hard; kind of out of habit, and when I removed them, there were wet spots where my hands previously were, and— and, well, yeah,” Gerard finished. "Kind of simple, really,"

 

Frank sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, processing the given information, before nodding slowly. “Who knows that you can… do whatever this is called?” He asked. 

 

“No one, until you came along.” Gerard said quietly.

 

Frank blinked a couple of times, then nodded quickly. “Okay.. Still a little freaked out by this all… But, uh,” he mumbled, breathing out lightly.

 

“But what?” Gerard asked, kind of scared of what Frank was going to say. “Please don’t tell the police, oh my God.” Gerard said, eyes widening. “No, no! I wouldn’t. I can be an understanding person at times, but _this?_ This is… This is _very.._ strange.” Frank admitted, to which Gerard nodded. “I’m kind of used to it though- well, obviously.”

 

“Can you, uhm, show me what you can do, or no?” Frank asked, smiling a little. “I want to get used to it, too.”

 

Gerard nodded carefully. “Don’t run away, or anything.” He said. Frank nodded. “Of course not. I’m trying to understand how this works.”

 

“Okay,” Gerard said quietly, and turned, so Frank was looking at his side.

 

Gerard breathed out, still a little scared. Frank was gnawing at his bottom lip nervously. He was scared too- there was no doubt about that- but he was also curious, amazed, and… attracted by Gerard. His emotions and feelings were so mixed by one persons appearance, and what they could do.

 

Gerard put his hands in the same position they were in before Frank arrived; one palm directly above the other. He looked to Frank, just for some sort of sign that he wanted to back out. Frank nodded, edging him to go on.

 

Gerard looked back to his hands, and carefully squeezed his fingers, a tiny ball of water appearing.

 

Frank gasped. He wanted to back away, but he also wanted to watch closely. He knew Gerard wouldn’t hurt him, so he willed himself to relax, and look at the halo of water, that kept growing bigger. 

 

Gerard turned to Frank. “Watch this,” he said, in a low tone.

 

He removed his left hand from on top, and shot his right hand into the air, little droplets of water falling on them. Frank laughed, and looked up, smiling at the sky. “Wow,” he said. He didn’t have any other words to describe it.

 

Gerard kept making it rain, watching Frank's completely fascinated features. “Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?” He blurted.

 

Frank looked to him, and slowly shook his head. “I haven’t.” He said, smiling lightly. Gerard smiled back, and bit his lip. “I would _really_ like to change that, Frank,”

 

Frank nodded. Gerard stood up, and held a hand out to Frank, to which he shakily took it. Gerard led him away from the log, and onto some flat ground. Frank looked down at his shoes subconsciously. Gerard put two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. “Hey,”

 

Frank let out a breathy laugh. Gerard quickly sprinkled more water into the sky, and allowed it to douse them. He leant forward, and captured Frank's lips with his. 

 

The way their mouths moved together sent both of their stomachs into a fit of flurries. They enjoyed it. They kissed for a while there; in the circular forested area. As their lips worked with one another’s, they listened to the water falling all around them, landing with a _splash._

 


End file.
